Herbs
by Hila
Summary: two sworn enemies end up in China looking of a herb. it's a mystery cross over! or at least the first part is....it grew a plot!! ...still planing to include those snippets though
1. introduction

Author: Hila

e-mail: hilapeer@hotmail.com

Homepage: well, I'm on FF.net

Legal disclaimers: at the end seeing as it will ruin the surprise ^^

****

**Herbs**

"Now what?"

"Now we wait for them to come pick us up"

"And that will be when…?"

"A week before the beginning of school, so…about a month from now" 

"Great." He was getting angry now, after all, he believed that no one deserved to be in this kind of situation, him least of all! And yet here he was…"we got their herb, right?  It took us two weeks of bloody research and another week of figuring out local folklore so that we could pick it WITHOUT anything nasty happening to us and then, at the last moment -! It had to happen didn't it?  Just my luck, isn't it? And on top of that – "

The other boy was looking worriedly at the cloudy sky, having tuned out his worst enemy (who he has been forced to spend his holidays with looking for some obscure herb that neither had ever heard of) almost before he had started talking.  That cloud there looked just a little to dark to be completely innocent…was it a rain cloud? Yup, it was.  He had to tell the ranting boy about it.  True, he positively hated his companion and would gladly strangle him anytime but it would be inhumane in the extreme not to warn him that it was going to rain.

"hey"

" – would think if he saw me like this.  Although there must be a cure for this atrocity, and my father would surely know it – "

"hey!"

" – and of all the people to be stuck here with, it had to be you.  As if it could get any worse now.  I have never, in my whole life, been so humiliated – "

"HEY!"

" – at least I'm not alone in this or else…whose bright idea was it to send us to CHINA?  All for that herb!  And of course they wouldn't warn us about the pools, would they? 'the locals will tell you everything you need' they said. Ha!  And the locals could have at least warned us!  And that guardian!  I swear if I – "

"DRACO!"

"WHAT?"

At that moment, a mere second before the black haired boy could have replied, thunder sounded and rain began pouring. 

A silver piglet looked reproachfully at a pretty green-eyed girl.

The girl just shrugged, and bent to take the tiny blue-eyed piglet in her arms before heading towards the inn where they were staying.

"Well, I WAS trying to warn you."

~OWARI~

Author's notes: meh ^^ I noticed that there weren't any HP/Ranma cross overs so I wrote this ^^;;  actually, I want to make it something more, y'know, to see how Harry and Draco deal with their small problem ^^  yes, Harry fell in the spring of the drowned girl and Draco in the spring of the drowned piglet (P-chan! ^^) sorry, I couldn't resist.

Disclaimers: NOT MINE !  just borrowing.  Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling and Ranma ½ belongs to Takahashi-sensei.  No money is being made, don't sue (I'm just back from a con so I'm so broke it's not even funny .)


	2. chapter 1

Title: Herbs  
Author: Hila  
e-mail: hilapeer@h...  
Homepage: well, I'm on FF.net  
Rating: I'd say PG-13 but I wouldn't know.  
Category: Humor, cross over (not much), AU  
Couple: will be Harry x Lucius or Harry x Lucius x Draco not sure yet  
Disclaimers: see intro  
Herbs - Part 1  
It was a week until school started again, three weeks since their   
unfortunate soak and five minutes before they would face Dumbledore. Harry   
and Draco had had to take several different portkeys in order to make it   
back from China, not a pleasant thing by any means. They were both   
exhausted and would have gladly crashed right after handing those infamous   
herbs to Snape and held off the meeting with the Headmaster until the next   
day...except that they wanted revenge, and revenge they would get.  
  
Dumbledore was rather shocked by the ice-cold glares that he received from   
both boys when he had asked them how their 'trip' went. After all, they   
have obviously not killed each other and were even standing rather close as   
if…protecting one another?  
  
It was Harry who spoke first, he and Draco had discussed this before: they   
weren't sure who to go to and after some persuasion from Harry's part  
  
(Draco: I will tell my father –  
Harry: that his son turns into a silver piglet when he touches cold water.   
I'm sure your father will be delighted)  
  
they had decide that the headmaster was the best person to turn to. After   
all, he was the one who was responsible for this and even if he didn't know   
how to reverse the curse he surely deserved to be forced to listen to Harry   
and Draco's whining about it!  
  
"Professor, have you ever heard about the Jusenkyuu springs?"  
  
"An old legend, yes." He saw where this conversation was going and, while   
amused to no end, he decided to let the boys talk before deciding what to   
do.  
  
"It's not a legend Professor."  
  
At the very moment when Harry uttered those words a house elf bearing a huge   
bucket full of water (melted ice cubes, to be more precise) appeared above   
the boys and spilt the whole bucket on them.  
  
"Ah, I see that the unnatural attraction of cold water was not a legend   
either."  
  
Harry glared at Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling like Christmas lights   
by that point, and went to coax Draco out from under the sofa.  
  
"Draco, come on! We're in Dumbledore's office, he is not going to try to   
eat you. I promise, ok? Remember what I did to the last person who tried?   
Please come out, we're on Hogwarts grounds, I can just conjure some hot   
water. It will be fine."  
  
The silver piglet slowly crawled out from his hiding place and shot into   
Harry's arms. The hiding was a reflex he had had to develop since someone   
had tried to cook him every time when was in that form. Apparently silver   
piglets were a delicacy in that region of China and were considered to bring   
good luck to the person who caught and ate them. Although the last person   
that tired, a fat woman who had managed to throw Draco into a pot of water   
(not yet hot), now looked more like a goblin than a woman.  
  
When they had discussed the incident later, they figured that they could   
always claim self-defense but they still refrained from using magic while in   
China. After that they had vowed to defend each other while still under the   
curse.  
  
They did no see the necessity of disclosing any of this to their   
almost-giggling Headmaster.  
  
Through his quite laughter, Dumbledore determined that he was quite pleased   
with the situation. Yes, what happened to the boys was rather unfortunate   
but, on the other hand, they seemed to have developed a strong friendship,   
which was the goal of the trip in the first place.  
  
"I'll see what I can do about this curse you are under, boys. I am sure   
that you will not mind if I discuss this unfortunate event with Minerva and   
Severus as, I am sure you understand, they are the most likely to be able   
help you."  
  
Harry nodded holding Draco a bit tighter.  
  
"I am sure you would like to go change now and rest from your trip."  
  
Just as Harry tuned to leave he barely stopped himself from saying how, in   
his cursed form, arry looked so much like his mother, especially with those   
eyes and his female form's red hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
oh, my this seems to have grown a plot all on its own...or kind of a plot, let's not get down to technicalities, shall we? ^^;;;  
  
Yeah, more soon ^^ I swear it will ne Harry x Lucius soon!  
on a totally different subject: say people, what would you say about a   
HP/F.Compo fusion? I mean, it probably won't be HxL (although it could,   
with Harry and Lucius being the parents and Draco being Shion ^^....I can   
already see Lucius asking Draco to go buy him tampons ^^) but since it's   
just a vague project right now...do you think it would work? and do you   
think that Draco can get away with the one year a girl/one year a guy thing? 


	3. chapter 2

Title: Herbs  
Author: Hila  
e-mail: hilapeer@h...  
Pairing: HP/LM or HP/LM/DM (not sure yet)  
Rating: PG-13 (?)  
Cathegory: Humor, cross over, AU  
Disclaimers: see intro  
A/N: see end  
Herbs 2  
It was the single most humiliating moment of his life. He now knew what   
Draco had felt when Mad-Eye Moody had turned him into a ferret in front of   
the whole school. No wait, this was worse: back then Snape wasn't laughing   
his ass off. Snape was practically rolling on the floor laughing. Harry   
sulked. One good point about being a girl: you could sulk without anyone   
finding it silly. Snape did not seem to notices the sulking.  
  
Draco felt very uncomfortable when Snape started laughing at Harry, mostly   
since Harry was crossing his arms now and was squeezing Draco a _bit_ too   
tightly. They had bumped into Snape on the way from the Headmaster's office   
to the Griffindoor bathrooms (Draco not being able to express his protests)   
and had had to explain the situation to him (or at least Harry did).  
  
At least they won't have to face the other professors until the next day.  
  
"If you would excuse us, Professor, Draco and I would like to shower now."  
  
Draco nodded enthusiastically and Snape finally stepped aside to let them   
pass.  
  
Once inside the showers, Harry turned on the hot water tap and turned to   
leave. It was what they usually did when both of them transformed: Harry   
would turn on the water for Draco and, in return, Draco would let Harry   
shower in private. As much as they were friends now neither was comfortable   
with Draco seeing Harry's female form nude.  
  
Coming out of his shower, Harry found Draco half-asleep in one of the fluffy   
common room armchairs in front of the fire.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to crash here for the night. May I invite you to   
my room or would you rather sleep on the couch?" Harry asked with a coy   
smile.  
  
Draco growled softly, it's not that he didn't like insinuation wars but   
right now his brain was turned to absolute mush. "Fine, but I'm not   
sleeping in Weasley's bed."  
  
Harry pretended to be shocked. "Of course not! I wouldn't want him catch   
anything from you!"  
  
"I'm too tired for this, Potter. I'll come up with a good come-back   
tomorrow morning."  
  
Draco proceeded to stumble upstairs and promptly crashed on Harry's bed,   
which Harry would have found amusing if he wasn't about to crash right on   
top of Draco.  
  
"Malfoy! You're on my bed."  
  
No answer.  
  
With a muttered "oh hell" Harry threw himself on Ron's bed and fell asleep.   
The next day he and Draco would have to face Professor McGonagall and   
probably Madame Pomfrey and, Merlin no, Snape again. But he couldn't have   
cared less as he fell into blessed blessed dreamless sleep.  
  
~to be continued  
Author's Notes (*cof*rant*cof*): aaaaarg! ok, I was writing this while   
listing to Beast of Blood (Malice Mizer) so blame grammar errors on their   
horrid english ^^ I feel like such a recycled ficcer: I mean, I usually   
right anime fiction and am sooo used to plug in random japanese   
words...well, breaking out of that habit now (it was harder to do with my   
original story, the number of times I was _dieing_ to use "neechan" .) but   
yeah, it wasn't so bad in this chapter: it's mostely chapter 3 I'm having   
trouble with.  
  
/rant  
  
right, more important stuff: I would very much appreciate comments on my   
grammar. I know I tend to make mistakes in verb tenses (considering I right   
by sound rather than by grammar ^^;)  
  
and also I need some help: Harry's girl form needs a name (as "girl with the   
frying pan" won't work) I mean an actual name. what name do you think will   
fit a red-haried female Harry?  
  
same question about small blue-eyed silver piglet Draco.  
and, Last but not lest: thank you so very much for all the reviews!  
ja~  
Hila 


End file.
